MSK-008 Dijeh (Char Aznable Custom)
The MSK-008 Dijeh (Char Aznable Custom) is a mobile suit from MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden. Technology & Combat Characteristics A standard MSK-008 Dijeh obtained from Karaba by the reborn Neo Zeon movement led by Char Aznable, it was customized to test the early version of Psycoframe cockpit and had various features to suit the Neo Zeon leader's piloting skills, as well as the development of Neo Zeon's future mobile suit technology. Char's Dijeh features the customary two-tone red coloring scheme, a pair of Gyre Binders from RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias for enhanced mobility and fire power, a pair of Beam Pistols from RMS-099 Rick Dias, its original shoulder shield and weapon racks were replaced by a pair of forearm-mounted shields armed with Sturm Fausts, and it uses a new Beam Machine Gun which would be eventually equipped on AMS-119 Geara Doga. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Cannon :A beam canon is mounted at the tip of each Gyre Binder. With a maximum output of 4.2MW, the pair of beam cannons are the suit's strongest ranged beam weaponry. ;*Beam Pistol :Char's Dijeh has a pair of Beam Pistols, identical to the ones used by RMS-099 Rick Dias, as its primary ranged beam weapon. Despite its compact size, it was powerful enough to destroy an enemy mobile suit with a single shot. The Beam Pistols were stored on a storage rack on the Dijeh's backpack when not in use, and while stowed, they could fire directly with a limited firing arc. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Char's Dijeh can use a beam machine gun that will eventually become the standard firearm of the AMS-119 Geara Doga. It is powered by a replaceable e-pac. ;*Shield :Char's Dijeh is equipped with a pair shields, one mounted on each forearm. Each shield mounts four Sturm Fausts. :;*Sturm Faust ::A simplified, disposable rocket launcher, it has been in use since the One Year War due to its excellent cost performance. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Grye Binder :Originally from RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias, the Gyre Binder features vector thrusters, an integrated beam cannon each and propellant tanks. It simultaneously improves the mobile suit's speed and firepower. The Gyre Binders are also capable of Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC). ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to control the mobile suit as if it were his/her own body. History The Dijeh (Char Aznable Custom) was created sometime before U.C. 0090 as a test-bed for the Psycommu cockpit. It was stationed on the Rewloola-class Rewloola, and Arlette Almage was in charge of maintaining it. The machine showed its superior performance when Char used it to engage former members of Zeon's elite Chimera Corps. Gallery Char's Custom MSK-008 Dijeh.jpg|Color art MSV-R_MSK-008.jpg|Line art snippets rms-099-beampistol.jpg|Beam Pistol ams-119-beammachinegun2.jpg|Beam Machine Gun ams-119-shield.jpg|Shield Geara-doga-sturm-faust.jpg|Sturm faust Manga MSV-R_TRJR_Vol_15_Chapter_75.jpg|On the cover of MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden (Volume 15) MSV-R_Return_of_Johnny_Ridden-Char_Aznables_MSK-008_Dijeh.jpg Notes & Trivia Reference External links ja:MSK-008 ディジェ